The Truth Behind Classified
by NikkiMakh-KittyKat
Summary: 15 year old Andrea was taken from her home on August 3rd by men in black suits, to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility where she's being kept. They say it's for her own good, but is it really? R&R
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Hey, Andrea u there? __fanstar26_

_There was _beeping noise coming from my phone, signaling someone had messaged me on her chat-buddy. It was that girl again, fanstar26, she's been messaging me a lot lately. I unlocked my hot pink android to view my chat-buddy page.

_Hey fanstar, wussup bro? Andrea2000_

_nothin much, u? fanstar26_

_nmjc in my room, reading vogue Andrea2000 _

_im so bored fanstar26_

_me too Andrea2000_

_lol do you want to see this funny video of fat people falling down? fanstar26_

_lawl sure send me the link Andrea2000_

A few seconds later a bright blue link appeared underneath my last message. The thing was, when I clicked the link it took me to a blank page.

_the link doesn't work fangirl Andrea2000_

_its ok its just loading fanstar26_

_I got the same thing the first time too fanstar26_

_Ok Andrea2000_

And so I waited for the page to load, and I waited, and waited, and gave up and closed it.

_forget it. Its not working Andrea2000 _

_aw too bad fanstar26_

_**CRASH.**_ The sound of our front door slamming open made me jump up and look out my window, there were black cars parked outside my house with large men in black suits rushing through my front door. Fearing for my life I hid in my closet clutching my phone for dear life. I dialed 911, thinking about how to respond to a situation like this. _Hello, yes, I'm hiding in my closet right now while my house is being run over by people I don't know and I'm scared. _No, that would make me sound stupid. Before my phone reaches the second ring, my closet door is flung open by two men in black suits and shades. All at once they grab me, drag me, put a sack over my head, and inject me with something that makes me feel all of a sudden groggy. I have to get away, and fast! I thrash and kick as hard as I could possibly could, but pairs of hands are holding me down trying to keep me still. My muffled screams were all that I could hear while the world slowly grew fuzzy. No, I need to stay awake, if not who knows what they'll do to me.

I fought to stay awake, but whatever they gave me won. I gave up and let the world's voice fade to black, but I wasn't completely out just yet. I could still feel people half dragging half carrying me out of the room and down the stairs. Where are they taking me? What do they want with me? What's going to happen to both my parents? How am I going to get back? _When _will I get back? The sounds of voices around me soon were mute.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Like honestly though, you should all know by now NO ONE OWNS ANYTHING ON FANFICTION! It's all right in the title for all of you out there. But I do own Andrea, however. I mean I was the one to create her anyway. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you, luv ya 3**

* * *

><p>The world around me slowly stopped spinning and began to focus. My head ached from being drugged and dragged from my home. <em>Where did they take me? <em>I thought. I realized I was in a small room with slate grey walls all around me, and a heavy looking door with no handle just a few feet away. Was I in jail cell or something? What did I do anyway that would make them kidnap me like this? I tried getting up off the bed, but immediately flopped right onto the floor; I guess the stuff they gave me didn't wear off yet. Grabbing the bed to hoist myself back on it, I heard a little mechanical noise from somewhere above. I looked up in the corner, was that a camera? And was it following me? I tried standing up for the second time, I felt like a baby just learning to walk, but I managed.

I went over to the door to see if I could open it, but I jumped back when it opened by itself. Are all the doors here automatic? I stood before a long corridor painted the same depressing, grey color as the cell. I peered down the corridor and spotted two men, most likely guards, talking and took off to their separate ways; one of them was headed in my direction. I quickly ducked back into my room against the side wall praying he didn't see me. As he walked past I set off in the other direction running. I don't know where I was running to but I didn't care. My legs were carrying me wherever they would lead me to, while my mind was racing with different plans to escape from here and get home. Before I knew it I had run into a large man in a trench coat, and was he wearing an eye patch? Who cares, I'm gone any ways. He grabbed my arm and kept me in place.

"Andrea, wait. Let me expl-"_Whack_. I punched him in the face and kneed him in the stomach. I was just about to run in the other direction screaming for whatever help I could get, until someone tackled me down and drugged me again. I noticed her flaming red hair when she attacked me, but I didn't get to see her face. Ugh, I now officially hate people drugging me like this.

* * *

><p>I finally awoke <em><strong>again<strong>__, _after being drugged _**again**__._ _What is up with these people and drugging me? _I thought to myself_. Were they drug dealers or something? Did my parents do drugs and owe money to these people, and now I'm their ransom victim? Ow, my head. Wait, where did they take me this time?_

I took notice that I was handcuffed in a chair, in front of a table with a seal in the middle. The letters read S.H.I.E.L.D, _what's a shield?_ I noticed in the corners of the room were more security cameras watching me. Soon enough, the same large man with the eye patch stepped into the room, with a curly red head at his side. I think she was the one who tackled me like a football player. She was wearing a cat suit with a thick black, toolbelt around her waist, _what was with the catsuit?_ They both sat down on the opposite end of the table in the light. I smirked to myself when I saw that I had done some damage to his face. I gave him a big fat, swollen bruise on the side of his jaw. _That's what you get for kidnaping and drugging me __**twice**__, you ass._ I thought to myself, while thinking about what might happen if I had said it aloud. He saw me staring and smirking.

"Andrea, hasn't your mother ever told you it's not very nice to hit people." He began, I turned away to keep my eyes from meeting his glare. "I'm sorry if we had to treat you like that coming in, but we had no choice. We couldn't attract attention to ourselves with you screaming like that."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Nick Fury; I'm the director here at the strategic homeland intervention, enforcement and logistics division, or S.H.I.E.L.D for short. And this is my partner Natasha Romanov, code name: The Black Widow." I shifted my gaze towards the red head on the left, the one who tackled me.

I remember." I said, regretting it immediately. "Where am I?"

"We're in one of S.H.I.E.L.D's facilities in Malibu. Don't worry; you're safe here with us. Natasha, would you uncuff our friend, please? I'm sorry if I had to do that, I just didn't want you punching anyone else." He said sarcastically, cocking an eyebrow in my direction. Natasha uncuffed me, I was so glad to finally get them off, my wrists ached from how tight they were. I don't know why but his sarcasm felt comforting, as if he knew me like family. I wasn't about to let my guard down just yet, but my suspicion wasn't as harsh as before. "I'm sure you must have some questions for me."

"Yeah, you said there were bad people after me. Who are they? And what would they want with me?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but that's classified information."

"How did they find me?"

"We think they found you by tracing your IP address back to you. But because their tracking technology isn't as sophisticated as ours, they had to have planted a virus on you somehow."

"How?"

"They could have sent a virus through a phone call, access to-"

"What if it was a link that was sent through an online chat room?"

"That could be possible, is that what happened?"

"I don't know for sure, but before you guys came crashing through my front door I opened a broken link." I said. Nick got up and leaned on the table, Natasha still at his side.

"Who sent the link to you?" His brow furrowed.

"I got the link from someone I met in a chat room. I've been talking to her for the past two weeks, we're pen pals."

"What's her name?"

"I only know her by her chat-buddy name, it's fanstar26." I said. In an instant Natasha stormed out of the room and down the hall, speaking to some of the guards along the way.

"Where is she going?" I asked stupidly.

"That's also classified, but we can talk about something else."

"What happened to my parents? Are they okay?" Nick seemed to notice the worried expression on my face.

"Your parents are fine, they're in our interrogation room upstairs." He said it like he was comforting a child, it made me feel small.

"I want to go see them."

"I'm sorry, but you can't do that, at least not yet anyways." He walked over towards me, his trench coat trailing like a cape.

"Well, what can I do then?" I asked angrily.

"We can go grab dinner, and maybe meet a few colleagues who would like to meet you. You must be hungry, you were asleep all day yesterday." gesturing for me to get up, and follow him out the door.

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So what did you all think of something completely made out of the fangirl imagination? LAWL Thank you for R&amp;Ring please add to favorites and put me on your author alerts, I really appreciate it. *BROFIST* <strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** "I do no-"  
>"Nicole, can I do it this time?"<br>"Sure Nick."  
>"Nicole Blessing Makh doesn't own the Avengers, I do."<br>"Thanks Nick, couldn't have said it better myself." **Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>"So, how is this going to work from now on?" I said. I was going with Nick to grab some dinner in S.H.I.E.L.D's cafeteria; I was pretty hungry after they <em>knocked me out<em> for a whole day. On our way down to the cafeteria, Nick had explained to me why I should trust them. He told me that S.H.I.E.L.D is America's last source of defense against foes, they step in whenever a squad of police men or S.W.A.T team just won't cut it; that there are things in this world that civilians like me don't need to know about, or else panic and chaos would occur.

Oddly enough I understood him and his concerns for our world; even though I still thought people had the right to know, I couldn't argue with him. _Is this even possible, a big scary looking guy with an eye patch can make you feel reassured? I can't be possible, it just can't; I mean fifty percent of the time, his answers are always 'classified'. You don't even get an answer but yet you can let your guard down around him? Have I even met him before this? No, for sure no, no way. _

"Trust me, you don't have to worry about much." He replied

We both stepped in to a giant lunchroom filled with S.H.I.E.L.D agents in blue and black uniforms. All of them were either crowding around the counter ready to pay for their lunches, or at a vending machine for snacks.

"I already have everything set up for you. Until further notice, you'll be living here at the facility, you have a private tutor home schooling you five days a week, Natasha will be training you in self defense twice a week, all your belongings have been collected and sent to your room, and as for meals you just come down here to the cafeteria." Nick said; whiffing the air around him, a smile across his face. "You're lucky, today's Sloppy Joe day." I was lucky? It sure didn't feel that way.

We walked over towards the counter where lunch ladies were serving meals to agents all about. When I got mine, I got to get a good look at the substance they placed on the tray. Sloppy Joe's did have bread in them, right? Because when I dissected mine with one of the plastic forks they gave us, there was no bread what so ever. How can Nick be exited over this? It looked like a pile of crap on a bun, but I was hungry enough that the smell was good enough to satisfy me. Nick let me pick where we sat, so I picked the table closest to the door; just taking a little safety precaution, in case someone tries to drug me a _third time. _I sat down at the lunch table with Nick across from me, I was waiting until he took the first bite of his sandwich, making sure it's actually okay. _Crap_, he saw me watching him.

"It won't kill you." He chuckled, he took a huge bite out of his Sloppy Joe; smiling at the taste. It made the lines by his eyes smile too, making his eye patch shift upwards a bit. "See? Try it." Strange enough, I was starting to loosen up around Nick. I wasn't able to trust him just yet, but I listened to him.

I carefully took a small bite of the sandwich; making sure Nick didn't slip anything in there while I wasn't looking. _Bleck! _I spit the chili and chewed up bread into my napkin. It tasted disgusting! Even though it smelled good, it tasted horrible! Just the texture in my mouth made me want to puke in front of everyone, but I willed myself not to. The chili _especially_ had this sickeningly sweet taste to it; the meat kind of tasted like the way dog food smells.

I looked up to see Nick literally _laughing his ass off_ at my reaction to the chili. "You don't like it?" he managed to get out between laughs. I shook my head, scrunching my nose at the after taste that haunted my tongue. "Do you want me to go get you a coke?" he asked, still chuckling. I nodded in response, wiping my tongue down with the napkin.  
>Almost in an instant, he came back with a fizzing Coke zero and set it down in front of me. I took the can and chugged it down, hoping for relief of this unholy taste. I don't know how he was able to eat it, without throwing up, and <em>smiling<em> too.

Okay, so chugging it down so fast wasn't a very good idea. Now I had bubbles and fizz stinging my nose with a fiery vengeance. It had me squinting my eyes shut, and pinching the bridge of my nose in agony, making me look even more stupid than I already did.  
><em>Whoa<em>, I had the strangest sense of déjà vu. It reminded me of this one awful time where my friends and I were over at my house, and everyone dared me to do the cinnamon challenge. The sad thing is I agreed to it, thinking it would be simple; I love cinnamon! That's when I discovered that a table spoon of cinnamon in your mouth burns like _hell_! The second I put the spoon in my mouth I couldn't stand the spice. I started to blow amber clouds of cinnamon out of my mouth like a dragon, and then I ran straight for my kitchen sink, lapping tap water like a dog.

_ Great, is Nick still laughing at me?_ I opened my eyes to see Nick's face stretched out with a smile. _Oh will someone please drug me so I don't have to watch him laugh at me? Please? Where's agent Romanov when you need her? _

All of a sudden, the doors opened with a very loud _bang_, and every one craned their heads towards the entrance. An extremely wealthy looking man burst into the room like he owned the place, everyone fell silent. He had a very official expression, along with a dark navy blue Armani suit, blue shirt, a blue tie, and a pair of white-silver Ray bans to tie the look all together. I thought w_hy's he wearing shades inside? Isn't it dim enough in here?_ I thought. He made a beeline straight for our table; nervously I snatched my fork thinking it could be used as a weapon. I was gripping my flimsy, plastic fork for dear life; meanwhile the man in the suit was just a few feet away from our table.

"Hey Nick-"he said, he stopped dead in his tracks, his gaze now focused on me. "um. . . . excuse me, but who's this?" he asked. His facial expression went from business-ready to surprised, and he was staring right at me. Too embarrassed to say anything with my mouth full, Nick steps in just in time to save me from the awkward silence that was approaching.

"Tony, this is Andrea. She's going to be staying with us here in the facility from now on." Nick turned to me. "Andrea, this is-"

"Tony Stark," The man interrupted. "owner and CEO of Stark industries; I'm also S.H.I.E.L.D's arms dealer." He extended his hand for a handshake. Dumbly, I shake his hand like I was brain dead, while staring at him like a crazy person. He started smiling at me like the Joker. _Jeez, someone call Batman already _I thought_._

"Hi" was all I could say at this point. I was sitting in a cafeteria, surrounded by people who kidnapped me for some reason, _trying_ to eat the sloppiest Sloppy Joe I've ever had, next to a leather pirate, while being stared down by the Joker. Yes, "hi" was definitely appropriate right now. That's when I quickly snapped back to where I was, it looked like Tony wanted more than just a "hi."

"Yeah, I think I've seen you before. You're that rich playboy who was kidnapped a few years back, right?" I said, with that his smile demolished to a bit of a pained smirk._ Stupid! Why would you say that to him!_

"Yeah, that was me." He paused. "So, Andrea, why did they bring you down here? _How_ did you get here? Is everything okay?" Tony asked while taking off his shades, and putting them in his jacket pocket. He took the empty seat next to Nick. It was creepy how he was concerned about my wellbeing, when he hasn't met me until now.

"I actually don't know why he brought me here, its 'classified', but he did have someone drug me and stuff me into a car to drive me here. For everything being alright though, I'm not so sure." I replied, trying my best to slam Nick. I saw Tony shoot him a look; _My God_ this guy was hard to read. Meanwhile Nick was looking at me like I said something I shouldn't have. Tony glanced at my tray where my putrid Sloppy Joe lay.

"Hey, I forgot today was Tuesday, Sloppy Joes." He said cheerily. _I couldn't believe it! He actually__** liked**__ the Sloppy Joes they served here? Seriously? Out of all the junk food he loves- wait, how do I know if he likes junk food? Weird. _

"You can actually _stand_ the Sloppy Joes here? I know I can't" I said.

"You don't like 'em? That's odd, I actually think these Joes are really good." He replied, scooping up a bit of the chili dripping off the bun onto his finger, licking it. _Eeewwww_, _oh that's just gross!_

"You know if you really don't like the food here, we could all go to this great place I know, Destino's. have you ever heard of it?" I shook my head in response. "That settles it then, we're going. By the way it's kind of a classy joint, so you're going to need to dress up a bit. Do you have something else to wear?" Tony began typing something on his phone.

"Yeah, I have this one red dress I can wear." I said.

"All your stuff has already been collected and unpacked, all you have to do is get yourself ready." Nick said.

"And you might want to hurry up, Happy is going to be here in fifteen minutes." Tony added, he still had that smile on his face. I soon realized that those fifteen minutes started _now_, so with that I had Nick escort me to my room, so that way I wouldn't have to keep asking everyone where everything was; kind of like whenever I'm at Wal-mart and I'm looking for the cinnamon toast crunch.

Now, onto my latest concern, getting ready for a fancy restaurant in less than fifteen minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: so how'd you like it? question's, comments, complements? anything put it in the reviews and I'll read. Let me know what you think. don't forget to R&amp;R! luv ya 3<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I' so sorry for not updating for almost a month! I was too preoccupied with this writing contest I am trying to ace; and on top of that homework and final assignments! The winner of the contest gets to go to the Hunger Games premier, Hope you guys understand how sorry I am. Hopefully I'll get back on track soon. I think you should all know by now that I do not own The Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D, or any other characters except my OC. And no, I'm not advertising for "The Sage Room", I just googled restaurants that were kind of-ish close to Tony's house; planning on using that for afterwards (hint hint). Thank you all for taking the time out of your day to read these little stories of mine. Enjoy 3 and May the odd be ever in your favor!**

It took us less than five minutes of going through heavy metal doors and multiple elevators to reach my room. It turns out my room was an old shooting range in the west wing, that they turned into my living quarters, lucky me. Nick led me to the door and gave me the key, he said he would go talk to Tony for a second, and then he would come back to take me to the limo outside. _A limo? How fancy is this place, and how long do I have to get ready? _

As quickly as I could I locked the door, took a quick glance at the room; it was actually pretty decent for an indoor shooting range. There was a bedroom, a bathroom and a living area with a flat screen TV mounted on the wall. I found the bedroom, there was a simple double bed set off the side of the room, along with a small walk in closet, a book shelf, and they actually had _my_ dresser brought here. My dresser weighed a _ton_; when we first moved into the house when I was eight, it took my dad, the entire moving crew, and a few of the neighbors to get it up to my room. That day we had to pay them an extra fifty dollars per worker, and a little something for the neighbors.

I went to explore my closet; they had everything I owned organised from casual to black tie event, I can't tell whether or not that's creepy. But I couldn't find my blue shoulder bag; it kept my laptop safe and sound._ You can ask Nick about it later, just go get ready!_

Shifting from one hanger to another, I found the red fifties dress my mother made me wear to her charity ball. It was a hot red, party dress that I never really liked because of the way it fit me. But, I kind of liked it now that I was older and it fit me better, especially the belt that hugged my ribcage; when I wore it to the party it kept slipping down to my hips.

I threw the dress onto the neatly made bed, and as fast as I could I nearly ripped off my clothes off out of fear that, if I was late they would torture me or something. Better be safe than sorry. I threw everything everywhere with no remorse, what once was neat and tidy was now _my room_.

First my sweater, then my tank top, my jeans. _Clink_! I heard something metal hit the floor, right over where I threw my jeans. _Maybe I knocked something over? It doesn't matter; you can clean it up later! You're running late, c'mon!_ I threw on the dress, and tied my messy brown hair into a pony tail that bobbed back and forth. _Alright, good enough,_ I looked at my watch, Nick told me to be out of the room by 7:25, it was 7:24. _Okay, you just made it, good job Andrea._ I was about to open the door when I heard something squeak. I still had my converse on! At the speed of light, I managed to kick off my shoes and toss them who knows where, stripped my socks off my feet and dashed to the closet again. There was a medium sized, metal shoe rack at the bottom that held all my shoes, even the ones I forgot I had. I found the black pair of flats that I only wore during the summer, but right now I had to make an exception.

I ran past my dresser one more time to make sure I was decent _enough_. I didn't get to shower; let alone brush my teeth, I had hair sticking out from all sides, and I stunk. So, to solve this problem, I showered myself with perfume _everywhere_, combed my hair a little bit to tuck away any fly aways. As for the breath I just gargled with mouth wash like there was no tomorrow. When I was done, I realized that there was now two thirds of the bottle missing, oh well.

_Knock, knock._ "Andrea, are you ready yet? Happy and Tony are waiting outside in the parking lot." Nick shouted through the door. _Crap! Please don't kill me!_

"Just a minute, I'm almost done!" I hollered back. I wiped my mouth from the mouthwash with the small, white towel that lay next to the bottle. Fixing my flats, I made a dash for the door, grabbing the black purse my mother gave me for my last birthday.

I don't know what it was, but something made me look down at the floor where my crumpled, blue jeans lay. I found out what made that small _clink _that I heard before, it was my phone! I guess they hadn't raided my pockets while I was unconscious for a whole day.

"Andrea c'mon, Tony isn't a man of patience." Nick said. I snatched my phone off the floor and tucked it into my purse, along with some lip gloss, the key card, and a small bottle of perfume; _maybe it could be used as a substitute for pepper spray._

"Okay, I'm ready!" I opened the door to Nick, trying to hide the mess that I've created.

"Good, you didn't forget you key card did you?" Nick asked. I pulled out my card in response. "Okay then, let's go."

We began to walk down the corridor to the parking garage on the main level in silence, when I brought up something I shouldn't have. "So Mr. Fury, I was just wondering, how exactly do you know me? I mean, out of all the people in the world to kidnap, you chose me, why?"

"I've already told you, we stepped in before you could have been abducted by the enemy, and then God knows what they would have done too you." Nick said.

"What would they have done to me?" I asked.

"That's classified." Nick replied.

"Will you tell me more about these bad guys, why would they take an interest in me? I'm not special."

"There isn't a lot I can tell you, but they have been a threat to S.H.I.E.L.D ever since they discovered you still exist."

"What do you mean still exist? Did they think I was dead?" I asked while trying to keep up with his pace.

"They did until you opened that link, up until now they hadn't a clue about you; however we always knew you were still alive." Nick said. We both stepped into an elevator heading down to the parking garage. This conversation was going nowhere, clearly I couldn't pry any information from him, and so I changed the subject.

"What happened to my parents? Where are they?" I asked.

"That's classified." He said, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What do you mean _classified_? What did you do to my parents? Did you kill them?" I said; my voice filled with panic and fear for the people who had raised me.

"They're not dead, where they are though is classified." He said coolly.

"Well, are they still in the building?"

"Yes, but I can't reveal where."

The elevator stopped on the floor marked 'PG' which stood for parking garage. We stood before a long limo with Mr. Stark calmly leaning against the door.

"'Bout time." He began. "Why is it women take longer for us to get ready than us men?" Clearly he wanted a response from me, but I was too nervous to give him one. But could you really blame me? He was an extremely successful business man _and_ a genius too, with the head of a government agency as a companion; I wasn't going to make a fool of myself in front of them _both_ at the same time.

His chauffer courteously opened the door of the limo for us; I nodded slightly as a thank you, wanting him to notice, I didn't want to seem rude. I've always hated that, whenever I don't thank someone for something they did, it just makes me feel guilty. People don't think I'm rude, but I do in the littlest ways possible. Like if someone holds a door out for me and I don't thank them, I automatically think they think I'm a brat.

I took a seat in the back of the long limo, in between Mr. Fury and the door on the right. In an instant the limo was on its way out of the garage.

"Well, you're dressed awfully nice on such short notice." Mr. Stark beamed. _My God_, _seriously what is with this guy and smiling at me like he's crazy? Is my face funny to look at? Did I forget to put my shoes on? Was I __**naked, **__because I've had those dreams before?_ "Doesn't she look nice, Nick?" Nick cocked an eyebrow in his direction, as if saying _are you __**serious**__?_ "You know you didn't have to get all dolled up, right?" Tony said.

"What are you talking about? You said that the restaurant was a bit on the fancy side."

"No, I said it was a bit on the _classy _side; classy as in the 50's." _What?_

"Then why did you tell me to dress up a little?

"You've been in the same clothes for two days straight, and you're telling me that you don't want to change?" He had a point there, even though with all the perfume I had on I still felt disgusting.

"Then why did you say 'great' when I told you about my dress?"

"Well, then I need to listen more often." _Wow._ I thought. _When I pictured meeting a genius, playboy billionaire, I have to say I was expecting different. Who am I kidding, no I wasn't._

"So, where is this place, _Destino's_?"

"It's actually pretty close to where I live; just on the opposite side of the pacific highway. It's an Italian 50's ; their burgers, _amazing._ You know, they recycle the oil they use to fry the meat; now that is genius."

"Eeww" I shuddered.

"Wow, first the Sloppy Joes, and now Destino's? You are just too hard to please. If you're not into it, we can go to one of those fancy places if you want; you're dressed for it anyways." I was instantly yelling with panic at myself in my head. _Oh God, was I being too picky? Was I being a brat? Oh, please don't hate me! I just got here a few hours ago, I'm still new to this whole thing!_

"Okay." I said stupidly, hesitating out of fear. Both Tony and Nick looked at me puzzlingly.

"Why are you so nervous? There's no need to be afraid." Nick said slowly.

"Yeah," Tony began. "We don't bite . . . that much." He said, sending me a sly smirk.

I sighed. "So, where are going then; since we're skipping out on Destino's?"

"Um, how about we go to the sage room? Pepper told me about it, so I'm expecting the food will be excellent." _Pepper? What's a Pepper?_

"Sure." I said.

"Nick?" Tony asked.

"Alright." Nick said.

"Good," Tony said. "Happy?" _Happy? Okay, now I'm confused. _

"Yeah, a lot thanks." I said, trying to sound as confident as you possibly; could while being surrounded by the man who kidnapped you, and a cocky, playboy billionaire with more than enough bombs to blow the earth to smithereens.

Tony smiled at my ignorance. "I wasn't talking to you; I was talking to my chauffer, Happy."  
><em>Oh. Great now I looked even dumber, I actually wouldn't mind someone drugging me now<em> I thought.

With that the chauffer tapped some co-ordinates onto the GPS holstered on the limo's dashboard.  
>From then on the limo drove on in an awkward silence; damn I've always hated those, they were the worst. "Hey, can we turn on the radio, please?" I asked <em>Happy<em>. At once, he turned on the radio. I recognized the station, it was my favorite; kiss 92.5. It was playing wild ones by Flo Rida and Sia.

_Hey, I heard you were a wild one . . . . Oooh_

_If I took you home,  
>It'd be a home run<em>

"Is that what you like listen to?" I nodded. "Do you mind?"

_I wanna shut down the club,  
>With you<em>

"Um, okay." I said.

"Happy, would you play Back in Black please." The chauffer pushed a button on the stereo. "Thank you." Tony replied. All of a sudden, the sound of a loud electric guitar filled the limo; it made me jump a little. _Stupid!_ It took me a few seconds to realize he was playing Shoot to Thrill by AC DC. I didn't mind the old school rock music too much, but my kind of rock was kind of gothic. I liked to listen to stuff that would make me feel like I was falling and spiraling into chaos; Tony's kind of music was just plain loud.

The three of us sat in an awkward stretch, and listened to the lead singer scream various words in which I couldn't make out too well. It was like someone was tazering him as he sang, and judging from his voice I bet he was a _**very**_ heavy smoker. Soon enough, we arrived at a large, 3 story building with a sign that said "The Sage Room" written in neon lighting on the front. _Wow._ I though, it was so V.I.P looking, with the velvet rope at the entrance, and a grey old man in a tuxedo standing behind a podium.

"Well, here we are." Nick said, Tony's chauffer stepped out of the car to let us out of the vehicle. Then, I got to get a good look at the building. It had black bricked walls all around, tables outside in the warm California air, and a quaint little balcony on the third floor. To me this seemed _very_ high class; so high class, even Oprah probably wouldn't be able to get in.

"Table for 3, please." Tony said to the man behind the podium, the man nodded and escorted us to a table on the balcony. Cautiously, I played follow the leader with Tony and Nick to the table; most likely, to other people we looked like a family of ducks. I could smell so many wonderful things brewing in the restaurant: fresh, warm garlic bread, the fizz of champagne at the bar just ahead, fresh basil on hot, Alfredo sauce, I could even smell the _lemon_ in the water! I must be really hungry if my nose can pick up scents even police dogs couldn't pick up.  
>After the few flights of stairs to get to the top of the building, we arrived at our table. I was a beautifully clothed round table, with each place mat perfectly set, and a lit candelabra in the centre; <em>a bit much don't you think?<em> _But either way it's still very beautiful._ There was an orchestra playing, setting a calming atmosphere that reminded me of the Titanic; I was expecting any moment now to see Jack leap into the room with Rose at his side. _Jack, I'll never let go._

Tony, being the gentleman he is, beat Nick at being the one to pull out my chair for me. I was a bit confused though, that being the first time anyone has done that for me. Nick took the seat next to me on my right, and Tony on my left.

The first thing I take note of is Tony ordering the waiter to fetch us a bottle of champagne to make this occasion more "festive" he said._ Festive? I don't get this at all. When will I wake up? _That's when he ordered the bottle of sparkling grape juice for me and Nick to have. And this was before anyone made _any _sort of conversation; I deduced that: either he was a raging alcoholic, or that I was very bad company and he didn't want to remember this at all; but I was going to go with raging alcoholic anyway.

"What do you think, better?" Tony asked.

"Better." I said. "But you act like this place is nothing compared to where you usually go to." I replied.

"Because this _is_ nothing compared to where I go to. I'm not a big fan of 'calamari with squid' or 'strawberries and soy sauce' or whatever. I prefer-"

"Sloppy Joes from S.H.I.E.L.D's cafeteria?" Nick said.

"Yeah, simple stuff like that. No, _oh, you need to eat this in a freezer or else it will spoil, _or _if you don't put the thousand dollar sauce on the steak the flavor won't dance on your tongue, waaa._" Tony taunted in the most ridiculous voice I've ever heard, he took a swig of his scotch. The voice he used was so stupid, I actually giggled a little bit; both Nick and Tony beamed at me and dorky little laugh. "There is a difference between_ art_ and _edible_." _Yeah, I'm going to need to lower my expectancy of this guy a little_.

"Hello, welcome to the Sage Room, my name is Tristan; I will be your server tonight. So, Mr. Stark, how are you and your associates this evening?" The waiter standing beside Nick said. Just by the tone of his voice and the way he looked at Tony made me smile to myself; He was gay.

"Fine, thank you very much." Tony said quickly, I was trying my best to keep from laughing at Tony's discomfort. It was too funny; Tony, the straightest man in the world, being hit on by a dirty blonde gay man. Tony cleared his throat. "We're ready to order, please."

I actually hadn't looked at the menu since we got here; all I saw was the electric blue martini, with the little pink umbrella on the cover. I examined the laminated menu, scrolling each carefully listed entrées:_**Roasted Pork Tenderloin, Polenta, Champagne Poached Scallops, Lombardy, **__Almond __**Crusted Tuna,**__**Reserve Rib eye; **__and so on. _

I could over hear Nick ordering his meal while I was still scrolling.

"I will have the 'Braised Beef Short Rib', extra sauce please.'

Nick nudged me gently in the arm. "Your turn" he said, it caused my eyes to jump up from my menu. I kind of panicked a little inside because I've always hated when people have to wait for me; it just makes me feel uneasy. Without a second thought I ordered the first thing my eyes came across. _**House Fillet **_seemed good enough choice for someone who's never had _this_ kind of food. I mean, I was so used to craft dinner and my Mom's home cooking, I've never really tried anything like this.

"Nice choice, that one seems popular tonight." Tristan smiled. "And for you, Mr. Stark?" He said slowly, the end of his pen in his mouth. _Oh my God!_ I was trying my hardest not to smile, but it was so funny seeing a man like Tony being hit on my a man like Tristan. I was gulping down my water to keep my mouth occupied, but I almost spit it out and snorted like a pig.

"I will have the 'Roasted Pork Tenderloin', no cabbage." Tony said out in discomfort.

"_Ooooh,_ looks like someone is a bit picky with his vegetables." Tristan came close to his face "I like that." He said. Tony's expression changed drastically. I could tell that he would have a fight or flight reaction; but most likely he would run for his life.  
>With that Tristan was off to fulfill our order, but first he went over to another server holding a tray; a girl with hair the colour of bread crust, to do a little dance and jump up and down like school girls. He was pointing to our table and kept saying "<em>Oh my God!" <em>over and over again.

Stupid me, I was the first one to open my mouth. "Looks like you got some fans, Mr. Stark. " I said, giggling with laughter.

"Can you not say anything right now, please?" He begged me.

"What's wrong Tony? I can't tell whether you're embarrassed or flattered." Nick teased along.

"Can we just change the subject? Andrea, don't you want to know why Nick had to bring you here?" _Yes! Finally! Some answers! Thank you gay people everywhere!_

"Yeah, it's about time I knew." I said with anxiousness. "Will you please, tell me who these people are and why they're after me? I get that they're _bad guys_ but that's not good enough." Tony opened his mouth to speak but Nick cut him off.

"Andrea, you already know the answer, I'm sorry but it's classified information that I can't disclose with you or anyone else without clearance." Nick said.

"But it involves _me_, doesn't that count as clearance? This is a situation that involves _my_ life and _my _safety." I said angrily.

"I'm sorry, but that's not good enough-"

"I don't care if it's good enough or not! If you won't tell me I might as well find someone who will!" with that I got up and stormed out of the balcony, leaving a bitter hot wind behind me. I didn't know what I was thinking at this point. _Did I just __**break up**__ with two guys I just met today? Now what? Do I Call the police? Do I call a cab and go home? Do I wake up in bed soon hoping this is all a dream?_ For now, I needed some counselling, so I called a cab off the street and jumped in. _Oh my God, Tony and Nick are chasing after me! _"Go, go, go!" I screamed at the driver.

"You need to pay in advance, Miss" he said with a smooth southern accent.

"I'll pay you later! _Just go_!" I screamed, most likely I scared him shitless because the cab went skidding down the highway in mere _seconds._ I was safe for now, having a staring contest with the driver through the rear view mirror. His eyes were particularly strange, though. They were almost . . ._ yellow._ Well, people do have contact lenses these days, just don't speak.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, Kelly Clarkson's "Stronger", The Avengers, The X-Men, The Sage Room, Iron man or anything else except my own characters. Thank you for reading my story, hopefully I will update soon. Let me know what you think, AND REVIEW PLEASE! I'LL MAKE SURE NICK AND Tony GIVE YOU HUGS! Luv ya 3**

**Tony's POV:**

_ Crap._ No, she did _not_ just run off on us like that? _Okay, evaluate the situation Tony; this can't be that bad, can it? Andrea just went running off thinking that we're the bad guys, she is part of S.H.I.E.L.D, in potential danger, and if captured by A.I.M, can be used as a lethal mercenary if trained. _Okay, it is bad. Why wouldn't Nick at least let me clue her in a little bit in what was going on? Why did he leave her completely in the dark about this? It's not like she _remembers _anything. It was so long ago, and what they did to her when she was kidnapped; it had to have done the trick. Too bad though, that she didn't get to keep her _real_ memory of when she was little.

I remember it perfectly, though. She was such a curious kid; she kept bugging me to teach her physics and whatnot. Being a piece of me, she had nat for science. Maybe she would replace me one day at S.H.I.E.L.D, when I was gone; might be better at it than me. _Okay Tony, stop joking with yourself. _

Nick looked at me with wide eyes- _eye_, and we both got up from the table in a heartbeat. We both made a dash for the stair case that led down towards the parking lot.

On the main floor near the exit we were stopped by _Tristan._

"Where are we going gentlemen?" Tristan said, sounding gayer than ever. _Okay, now he's just mocking me._

"We have some urgent business to tend to." Nick said while brushing past Tristan.

"Well _someone_ needs to pay the bill for the wine and scotch you ordered."

"Nick, I'll take care of this, you go after Andrea." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. I pulled out my Italian leather wallet and picked out my gold, American Express card and slapped it down on the podium.

"Wait! Mr. Stark!" Tristan hollered. _What now?_ "Before you go, if you're ever interested in a little fun; my number." He handed me the freshly printed receipt, with his number scrawled on it in red pen. With that he smacked my ass. "You stay sexy, okay?" I nodded in confusion and awkwardly half-jogged down the stone pathway. I looked over my shoulder to check if he wasn't stalking me or anything; there he was, next to his friend miming "call me". _Oh God! _

I caught up with Nick at the end of the pathway, wearing that same stupid expression. I followed his eye down the highway, and saw a yellow cab speeding off in the distance. _Wait, did she just grab a cab and leave? _

"Tony." Nick called. He didn't need to tell me anything else. He thumbed for a cab and got one for Nick and I to "borrow". Nick pushed out the driver taking hold of the steering wheel, and I myself slid into the passenger seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrea's POV: <strong>

_Are they following me still? They're so hard to shake, Damn it!_

"Can this cab go any faster please?" I said. The cab driver slammed his foot on the gas pedal and we were speeding down the highway, weaving in and out of cars onto the freeway. I could hear a car's wheels screech on the pavement behind us.

"Crap! Drive, drive, drive! We need to lose them, they're both psychos! The big guy with the eye patch kidnapped me, and the rich one is a homophobe who can build more than enough missiles to blow us all to bits! Now go!" I yelled.

The cab went off-roading down a hill at alarming speeds. Slicing through the wind down the steep hill, I could see the opening of a large metal pipe. As we entered, the large pipe, the driver parked the car and turned off the engine.  
>"Hey, what are you doing? They could still be following us-" I stopped, shocked in awe; I couldn't stop staring at him staring at me. All of a sudden, the lights turned on to let me get a good look at his face. <em>Wait, lights?<em> It turns out I was actually in a tunnel, with at least two dozen men in uniforms and pistols at their side, charging towards the cab! Still frozen in my position, I couldn't stop gawking at the back of the man's head.

The driver turned around to face me, his face was . . . molting? His skin, one by one like panels, flipped to reveal a new, patterned blue skin!

Apparently, he was a _she,_ blue from head to toe, with bold red hair, piercing yellow eyes, and_**no clothes on**_!_ Maybe she's one of Nick's agents, who was watching me outside the restaurant, caught me at just the right moment; who just also happens to be a nudist into body painting?_ I thought.

Without a single warning she smothered a white cloth to my face. In less than five seconds I was out cold in the back seat of a smelly cab.

_Oh, not this again._

* * *

><p>I woke up in a hot, damp room; on the floor. In front of me lay a large smoking furnace that doused me with smoke and steam each time it exhaled. I sat up a realized that I was handcuffed to a pole, in a large basement filled with pipelines and air vents.<p>

Panicked as I was, I started to scream at the top of my lungs; hoping for an answer or reply. Without analyzing the situation first, I hurt my throat screaming and calling for anyone who could hear me.

"Hello! Hello! Can anyone hear me?" I started to rattle the handcuffs against the pole to make more noise. "Hello!"

I didn't want this at all; I can now say I've been kidnapped _twice_ in my life, and now I was sweaty, dirty, and groggy from the drug she gave me. _Am I even sure she is a __**she**__? _

"Stay calm Andrea, you are amongst friends." An older man said, it didn't sound like he was in the room. _Was that a speaker mounted on the wall?_ There was the sound of a camera lens being focused in the distance. _I bet you they're watching me through security cameras somewhere._

I looked frantically around the room, looking for cameras; and there one was, in the top left corner. I looked in the other corner closest to the furnace; another one. I kept looking around me; there were five of them in the room, five of them I _could_ _see_. Maybe they had more in here I couldn't see, they could be disguised as random objects; like they do in the movies.

There was one camera I couldn't take my eyes off of; I was staring at it, and it was staring back at me. "Who's there?" I said.

"My name is Baron, Wolfgang, Von Strucker. Please accept my sincere apology if we had to resort to this method of containment; we had no choice. My associates and I needed a way for us to contain you in a safe, secure location without giving up our base's location.

"As you can see, there are various security cameras and microphones placed in different locations in the room; do not try to find and disable them, we have made sure that you can't do anything to them. We have equipped you with a bed, shower, sink, and toiletries behind you. As for meals, those have to be earned." the man asked.

"Earned with what?" I shouted.

"Knowledge, and loyalty to HYDRA. From now on you belong to us!" He said.

"What's a HYDRA?"

"What do you all want with me? What is so fascinating? I'm a person with problems of my own, and I don't need you to add to them! I just want to get back to my life!" I yelled at the ceiling, trying my best to hold back the lump in my throat.

"I've been through hell!" I began. "I have been kidnapped _twice_, drugged three times, I've been in a high speed car chase, with a pirate and homophobe from _S.H.I.E.L.D _after me, with a shape shifting blue nudist as the cab driver, _and_ _now_ I'm handcuffed to a pole in a sweaty, dirty old basement! I just want to go home!" I screamed, rattling the cuffs against the pole.

I was startled by an awful sound so horribly miserable that I felt pity for whoever made it. It was a pathetic yelp, filled with fear and sadness. I soon realized it was me; I was crying like a scared child.

"You will go home eventually, Andrea." The man said. "Perhaps." He said with a sinister finish.

The tears came flowing down faster as my thoughts were racing and pounding in my head. _I'm never going to get out of here and see Mom and Dad! I miss them so much right, I need to be with them; even over the phone will suffice! I think I even miss Nick and Tony a little. I want to get out! I don't wanna die here in this dirty old basement! _

"No, No, No!" I screamed "Wait, get me out of here! Get me out! Get me out!" Screaming, I started to kick and thrash as hard as I could, hoping for anyone to break me out of this place and have everything go back to normal. I doubt it though; most likely, to anyone who walked in they would see me as a stupid kid.

*_Clink_*

I could hear footsteps on the other side of the room, outside.

"Hello! Hello!" _it's no use! _

There was a huge rusty door with no knob to open it with where the key had come from. At the bottom of the door, there was a line of light that allowed me to see the shadow of thick, leather, combat boots. Whoever it was slid a key a few meters into the room; three feet away from where I was cuffed to the pole. _Thank you so, so, much._ I thought in a sarcastic tone.

I tried to snag the key with my feet, trying as best I could; and try, after try, I failed miserably. So then I tried shimmying across the floor to reach it with the tip of my flats; _yes! Got it!_

I now, proudly, held in my hand, a small silver key; a token of victorious triumph.

I uncuffed myself from the rust-caked pole, and stood up to get a good look on the situation. _Okay, don't panic Andrea. One thing for sure, there's the door; and no windows to even try to crawl out of. Try to make-do with what you have. _I looked around the room for what I had._ Okay, nothing to make-do with; but I have the furnace! Maybe I can do something with that. Not to forget the handcuffs._

While exploring I saw what they had meant by 'bed, shower, sink, and toiletries'. What they had really meant by that was a sink with a knob missing, a steel toilette, a mattress, a showerhead with a drain on the floor beneath it, a large white towel, and a hairbrush.

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,**_

_**Stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter,**_

_**Footsteps even lighter, doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone **_

Oh my God, could it be? _My __**phone**__!_ _I still have it with me! This is my chance to get myself out of here! __**God bless you Kelly Clarkson!**_ _Now where is it?_ I scattered myself around the room looking for the source of the song, frantically looking about like a mouse and its cheese.

I checked the floor; _nothing_. I checked under the mattress; _nothing_. Maybe it was near the sink; _nothing._ Maybe it's on top of the furnace; _nothing._ But the sound seemed to be getting louder the higher up I lifted my head, until my eyes met a dusty air vent filled with cobwebs and rust.

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, **_

_**Stronger**_

_**Just me and myself and I**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

_**Stand a little taller, **_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_No! Wait, I'm almost there! Don't stop ringing yet! I'm almost there!_ I was rattling and trying my best to pry of the vent cover off in time, but time ran out and the phone stopped ringing. But I did find it; it was in the air duct creating a soft glow, mere inches from where I was.

I grabbed the mattress to help boost me up to vent, luckily it did just the trick and I could see my black purse glowing with a soft light.

Startled, I turned around to a slow hissing sound coming from somewhere. _Oh, no._ I thought. If anything where to happen right now, I didn't want to find out what it was. I hurriedly tried to open the vent grate, thanks to the rust bolts the grate popped off into my hands; when I saw a mirage of air coming out from the duct. It smelled foul and I wanted to throw up; but before I could, I felt my body hit the cement floor.

_Four times and counting. . ._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So what did you think? Leave me a review and let me know what you think, tell me what I should improve on and I will update when I get the chance, and add me to your favorites just for the sake of it. I'm sorry if I do not update as fast as other people on Fanfiction, but as you can see I am not like other people on Fanfiction; I'm still in grade eight, with boatloads of homework and assignments due. But I promise that I will try my best to update ATLEAST once a week, no day in particular though. And also with good news, about the contest I entered a few weeks ago; I didn't win. BUT THAT'S GOOD NEWS becuase I get to POST IT ON MY FICTIONPRESS FOR YOU ALL! It's the same user name as this one, just a different site. It is called "The Ward", review if you you for reading this chapter, and stay tuned for the upcoming action and suspense in chapter 5. What will happen to Andrea next? What does HYDRA want with her? Will she escape the clutches of Baron Strucker? STAY TUNED!<strong>

***P.S* Try to picture Tristan as Trevor Boris from Video on Trial, it's funnier that way!**

* * *

><p>Tony: "Hey, Nicole?"<p>

Nicole: "Yeah, Tony?"

Tony: "I think you're forgetting something."

Nick: "Yeah, I think so too."

Tony: "see, Nick agrees with me."

Nicole: "Well, did I forget?"

Nick: "Didn't you say earlier that we can give 'em a hug for reading, reviewing, and adding the story to their favorites?" *points to you*

Nicole: "Oh yeah! Good thing you guys didn't forget. Well . . . _go on!_"

Tony: "C'mon, you're the author; you give 'em a hug too!

Nick: "Yeah, join in on the _fun._"

Nicole: "Alright."

Nick, Nicole, and Tony: *Hugs the reader.*

Tony: "Ooooh, your hair smells like strawberries!

Nicole: "Tony. . ."

Tony: "What? it's true."

Nicole and Nick: *face palm*

**May the odds be ever in your favor!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, The Avengers, Captain America, and anything else that may land me in prison. I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time, please forgive me. I got so sidetracked with the book report that I had due; the reason it took me so long was because the report is about 19 pages long! So yeah, try to imagine the look on your teacher's face when you hand **_**that**_** in! My teacher became one of those little chibi anime characters with the little red cross on the forehead! That and the other part of it is letting my last chapter sink into your skull which landed me a bigger audience, so yay! I wish you guys could've seen it, really. It was a sight to see, giving your teacher homework. Anyways, has anyone seen the new Dr. Pepper commercials for the Avengers coming out soon? If not you should because it made me laugh so hard! *getting off topic* Enjoy! May The Cookies Be Ever In Your Flavor! (I don't know it's something I got off of youtube.) **

I woke up in a light that had to be at least five times brighter than the sun! It sting my eyes immensely even through barely slitted eyes. I tried as best as I could to open them, to see where I landed myself this time. First in a jail cell, then an interrogation room, a dank old basement/boiler room; now what? As I become more self-aware of where I was, I felt something cold and hard underneath me, and straps around my wrists and ankles. _Where am I now? What am I lying on? Where is everybody? Can someone turn off this damned light?_ My head buzzed with thoughts and possible scenarios of where I am and what was going on. _Maybe I was in S.H.I.E.L.D's hospital when they rescued me? Or maybe I'm outside in the sun, sleeping and this whole thing was a dream? Maybe I'm being abducted by aliens and_ _they're probing me? _Anyone of those scenarios I felt more comfortable because at least I _knew_ what was going on.

"Rise and shine." An older man's voice spoke out, and heavy footsteps followed where his voice echoed. "A bit of a trouble maker aren't we, Andrea? They don't appreciate trouble makers here, so I feel it's in your best interest to behave." I heard him move the lamp that blinded me.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a pair of sharp blue eyes staring through me. He was wearing a red helmet that covered parts of his face; I thought it was kind of odd looking to be honest. He had lines and wrinkles that showed he was a serious man with wisdom and knowledge. "My name, you will never know. But you may call me Magneto. Baron's geneticists will be here soon; until then, why don't we get acquainted with one another?"

"Where am I? What are you going to do to me?" I asked, tugging on the restraints. If I'm going to get an answer out someone, it might as well be the bad guy; _Mr. Magneto_.

"No, no, that's a surprise." He patted my balled hand. "Don't you fret; they will take excellent care of you here in this facility. We can help you to unlock your full potential. Supremacy and strength to overcome your enemies, better than S.H.I.E.L.D ever could try. What you have is unnatural and unintended, but it is a gift! We can help you achieve power-"

Magneto turned around at the sound of two men in green uniforms and lab coats entering. "Ah, I see they're ready for you!" He patted my hand again "Good luck." _Ready for me, what does he mean? Unnatural and unintended?_ With that he went away to make room for the "scientists" that were about to be doing whatever they were told to do with me. They didn't _look_ like scientists to me, they just look like those henchmen you see in comic books; mindless figures who do what they're told.

Behind the "scientists" was a man in all green, just like the other guys. He had this aura to him that acted as a repellant; you didn't want to be in the same room with him. He slowly strode over to where I was strapped down; the closer he got the more I got to get a good look at his red arm. I'm guessing that it's just a decorative amputation that's there to scare people; I've seen one. I mean the only one that I've seen was where a finger turns into a Swiss army knife. That all changed the moment he spoke.

"Hello, Andrea." He spoke slowly, as if to purposely scare me out of my wits. "I can tell that we will not have an easy road ahead of us. Rude. Disobedient. Lack of interdependence. Not a very good start, I must say." I realized this was the voice I heard over the speaker system. Every tone of his voice infuriated me! He was the one who was responsible for kidnapping me, I can tell! It's written in his voice, even though I couldn't see his face too well.

"You," I hissed "You did this!" I began to try to futilely fight my way out of the restraints on the table. "You bastard! Bastard! Let me go" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and thrashed as I screeched. But it didn't do anything; I hadn't even managed to dent the table beneath me. And he just watched; watched me squirm, scream, and cry. I knew he was a cold-blooded person. But the real question was, is he even a real person? I knew this was the voice that I had heard over the speaker system, but it sounded almost tinny.

"So by my fair guess you're wondering what we're planning to do to you, yes?" He stepped into the light so I could get a better look at his face. I could hear the plunk of my tears hitting the metal bed and my heart pounding; I finally got to see what this prick looked like. He didn't even care he and his henchmen were about to torture me to death; _he_ _wasn't even_ _here_! In front of me was an android-thing with a speaker for its mouth, and no face except a two cameras right where the eyes should be, dressed in green with an insignia on his left shoulder that spelled "HYDRA". He's most likely the real Mr. whatshisface was in a safe place watching me squeal, he doesn't even need to do anything!

"Well you'll know soon enough." Something told me that I didn't want to know, and yet every part of me was itching to find out. The two men in lab coats pulled off a large object with a little screen on it. One of them played with the screen and its small buttons, the other one held my mouth open wide. He stretched it so big that the corners of my lips tore and started to bleed a bit. I tried to fight as hard as I could, but the other man flipped a switch and I couldn't move! It felt like an electric current was buzzing through me! Once the other guy had finished toying with the object, he _stuck it in my mouth!_ It tasted like metal, sanitizer, and latex! Yuck!

After they fitted the object in my mouth properly, they let my jaw snap back on its own. After that the two dimwits took a thick needle and threaded it with a stiff, silver thread. _They were sewing my mouth shut! Literally!_ He began to sew my jaw from my gums; just above my teeth, so I couldn't take out the device they put in my mouth. It burned as the needle weaved its way in between my teeth and gums, stringing along its metal thread. _Sick, sick people! You're all sick in the head!_ _What did they put in my mouth anyway? _Whatever it is, barely fit, and I could feel the blood from my mouth drip all over me.

When the two were done tying off the metal string, they stood back with the android and actually _marvelled _at their work. The man, what was his name again? Stricter, was it? Okay. Stricter stood back with the two men and sighed through the android. "Good work gentlemen, truly an exceptional job!" He praised. He changed is focus onto me. "In your mouth right now is a specialized bomb that I will detonate if I feel the need to. This bomb has the power and explosives to blow up this entire facility. To ensure it will never leave your mouth we've sewn your jaw together with a special thread derived from a metal alloy only HYDRA is able to provide. If you manage to escape-which I highly doubt that will ever happen- I will detonate the device, claiming all the lives around you with it with no regret. If you are able to remove the threading from your mouth without my consent, it will detonate immediately. Even if you try to remove the bomb from your mouth by swallowing it, it will be too big for your throat therefore blocking your airways and choking you to death. Any questions?"

_Why would I try to swallow the bomb? Has he done something like this before? _Silence was my answer to him; not just because I couldn't move my jaw was sewn shut, but also because I now despised him intensely. This made it worse because I could feel the strings in my gums tightening up from the anger and hatred I felt. I heard the hidden roar of anger deep in his throat when he spoke next; clearly his methods of concealing his emotions are lousy. "Well maybe you just need some time to think about your new attitude!" he said sharply.

As if on cue the HYDRA doctors pulled a mirror from the cart they wheeled in with them. They lifted it high enough above me so I could see what a real mess blood can make, and how swollen my mouth became; my cheeks looked like those of a squirrel! That's when one of the "doctors" lifted both my bottom and top lips to reveal the _beautifully_ crossed-sewn mesh that became my teeth. The thread was so bloodied and silvery in the mirror; it could've been mistaken for one of my teeth! I wanted to scream, I wanted to kick him in his stupid androids' face! But I couldn't because they had restrained me to the bed and sewed my mouth shut.

The pain hurt so immensely my I started to see white-silver things on the sides of my vision. Something was wrong, I could tell. "What, are you feeling lightheaded already? I was hoping you would be able to see more of the fun." He said. At once a doctor came and pressed a light coloured cloth against my face, it felt like the cab all over again.

_Five times and still counting . . . ._

**Author's Note: So let me know what you think in the dooblydoo (review area/ comment section) and tell me what you think. Again I apologise for the wait for this chapter, this was all I could write right now. I currently have my hands tied with a science project on animal cells, **_**another**_** book report, a talent show, confirmation, graduation, my birthday coming up on June 12****th****, and my trip to America coming up this summer. And then I have to get adjusted for high school and what not. So, yeah.  
>Also thank you so much to everyone who posted a death threat to me, that only shows you care; so THANK YOU! I care about you too! I promise the next chapter will be longer and more riveting than this one. *SPOILER ALERT* Andrea hears about Steve for the first time <strong>_**ever!**_** So that should be fun. NERD FIGHTERS OUT! **


	7. GOOD NEWS EVERYONE

_**GOOD NEWS EVERYONE!**_

I'm going to be continuing my fanfiction_** "The Truth Behind Classified" **__because I know all of you _havebeen extremely aggravated with me for stopping right in the middle where you might have received answers. So here I am, now in grade 9 and close, Victoria-Day weekend and the Doctor Who season finale dawned upon us. I will try to finish the next chapter because it has just been sitting in my folders for so long and just eyeballing me, waiting, screaming internally "_**COME BACK MY LOVE! PLEASE! YOU COMPLETE ME WHOLY AND I DON'T EVER WANT TO LOSE THAT! YOU'RE CRUCIAL TO MY HAPPINESS AND I NEVER WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU! EVER! PLEASE! . . . Please . . . . . **__please. . . . . . don't_ _leave me here . . . _. _*sobs uncontrollably in a corner*. _

_*__**BURST VIOLENTLY INTO MY DOCUMENTS FOLDER**__*_

_**BABY! **__Baby I'll never leave you____AGAIN! __**I promise, ***__balls hands into fists and hangs head down to hide watering eyes* __**YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TO BE ALONE AGAIN!I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I NEVER WANT TO ABANDON YOU AGAIN. ***__walks over towards story and clutches her to his chest with brutality__*** **__I'm home,__** for good this time.**_


End file.
